Death Knell
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: "Kau benar-benar menggali kuburanmu sendiri, Choi."/ "Serang manusia-manusia itu!"/ "Kau pergilah bersama Changmin, aku akan menemani umma."/ "Seharusnya kau tak jatuh cinta pada werewolf itu, Choi Jihye."/ "Kau akan membayar semuanya, Choi."/ YAOI, BL, Boy x Boy/ YUNJAE, ChangKyu, JaeSica, SiChul,YooSu! RnR please! Chp 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Horor & Romance**

**Cast : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, SiChul, JaeSica.**

**Summary : Bagaimana jika satu persatu temanmu mati menggenaskan dan menyisahkan sebuah coretan dikelasmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Berlari dari sekolahmu atau mencari tahu dalang dari semua kejadian aneh disekolahmu?/YAOI, BL, BOY x BOY,/RnR please! Prolog!**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi, alur kecepatan, typo de el el…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG.**

Angin malam menerbangkan surai coklat seorang namja yang kini sedang berjalan setapak di trotoar yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan merambat, itu pohon beringin. Raut tegasnya menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang bangsawan, ia memakai jas berwarna hitam lengkap dengan dasinya yang senada dengan jasnya sedangkan kemeja putihnya sudah terkena noda berwarna merah yang diketahui noda darah, tidak cukup banyak hanya di bagian kerah kemejanya dan bagian dadanya.

Tunggu! Ada yang tertinggal, apa yang namja tampan itu bawa? Apa itu kepala manusia? Jika kalian penasaran, kalian bisa melihat tangan kanan pemuda itu, ia membawa kepala manusia yang sudah berlumuran darah, bahkan bola mata dari pemilik kepala itu sudah tak ada. Apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu pada kepala manusia itu? Apa ini cerita jeruk purut? Oh, tentu saja bukan.

Namja tampan itu berjalan dengan santai menuju sebuah puri yang berdiri kokoh diantara lebatnya pepohonan di sana. Tiba-tiba beberapa srigala berbulu putih menyambutnya setelah ia berjalan melewati srigala yang tampaknya lapar itu, ia berbalik dan dengan santainya melempar kepala manusia yang ia bawa tadi dan langsung dikerubungi oleh srigala yang memakannya dengan beringas.

Namja bermata musang itu menyeringai.

"Selamat tinggal, Jungmo…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya seorang namja cantik dengan rambut pirang cerah yang sedang duduk di sofa berwarna merah beludru. Ia memegang secangkir kopi yang masih menggepul.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap namja itu dingin sambil berlalu menuju tangga. Ia sangat lelah karena pemburuannya kali ini, ia ingin cepat-cepat berendam menghilangkan bau anyir yang sangat menjijikkan itu.

"Jika kau terus memangsa manusia-manusia tak berdosa itu, akan ku pastikan ketika besok pagi, kau yang akan di santap srigala-srigala diluar itu," ketus namja cantik itu sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Coba saja, dan mungkin sebelum kau melakukannya kau akan melihat Choi Siwon mati mengenaskan di Koran." ucap namja itu menyeringai dan berlalu menaiki tangga.

"Aisshh! Kenapa aku harus punya dongsaeng menyebalkan sepertinya?! Tidak ada manis-manisnya." gerutu namja cantik itu.

"Sudahlah, hyung yang penting masih ada dongsaengmu yang imut ini." canda seorang namja tampan tetapi manis itu sambil menunjukkan senyum evilnya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kau juga sama saja!" seru namja cantik itu kesal sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya meninggalkan dongsaeng evilnya itu tertawa puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dinginnya malam membuat semua orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk keluar dari rumah mereka. Tetapi, tidak dengan namja cantik yang sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan sekantung belanjaannya, sepertinya ia baru saja berbelanja di supermarket 24 jam. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia menguap, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pm, pantas saja jika namja itu mengantuk.

'srek'

Namja itu menegang seketika saat ia merasa ada yang sedang mengikutinya. Dengan slow motion ala film-film horror yang ia tonton ia membalikkan badannya dan seketika ia menghela nafas saat melihat di belakangnya tak ada apapun. Ia membalikkan badannya dan terkejut saat seseorang berada di depannya dan-

'Brukk'

Namja cantik itu berhasil menubruk seorang namja di depannya.

"Mianhae." gumam namja cantik sambil membungkuk tanpa melihat namja di depannya yang kini memandangnya dengan mata musangnya dan segera berlalu dari sana.

Namja cantik itu berjalan kembali, perlahan ia melihat ke belakang dan tak menemukan namja tadi. Ia sedikit heran tetapi ia mencoba untuk tak memikirkannya lagi.

Ia kembali berjalan, ia sedikit bergidik saat harus melewati gang kecil.

'Ayolah, jangan seperti yeoja. Kau namja!' batinnya berteriak panik.

Gang kecil itu memang selalu ia lewati agar lebih cepat sampai ke apartemennya, tetapi ia biasanya lewat gang kecil itu saat pagi sampai sore tidak di malam hari, biasanya jika malam hari ia akan memilih memutari jalan meski itu akan memakan waktu yang lama. Entah apa yang membuatnya melewati gang kecil itu sekarang, tetapi memang kakinya yang memaksa untuk melewati gang itu.

Oke, lupakan soal gang itu, masalah terbesar yang di alami namja cantik itu adalah ia sedang terbelalak melihat seseorang sedang memakan isi tangan seseorang yeoja dengan beringas.

Paru-parunya tak bisa bekerja dengan baik sekarang, nafasnya tersendat. Jika mata namja cantik itu bisa keluar saking shocknya, mungkin namja itu tidak akan memiliki mata besar menggemaskan itu lagi.

Tubuhnya membeku saat seseorang yang sedang memangsa itu menatap mata namja cantik itu, tepat dimatanya. Namja cantik itu tak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang itu, karena gang kecil itu sangat gelap.

'Klining'

Tiba-tiba Bunyi kemerincing seperti lonceng kecil berbunyi memenuhi gang kecil itu dan dengan kasat mata orang itu menghilang bersama kesadaran namja cantik itu.

"Boo…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Gimana? Gimana? Menarikkah?**

**Sebenernya ini cerita terinspirasi dari mimpi saya sendiri, tetapi saya remix menggunakan imajinasi saya hehe…**

**Ternyata dari mimpi buruk juga bisa di jadiin inspirasi buat bikin FF :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae is Real**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance & Horror**

**Cast : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, SiChul, JaeSica.**

**Summary : Bagaimana jika satu persatu temanmu mati menggenaskan dan menyisahkan sebuah coretan dikelasmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Berlari dari sekolahmu atau mencari tahu dalang dari semua kejadian aneh disekolahmu?/YAOI, BL, BOY x BOY,/YUNJAE, Changkyu, JaeSica, SiChul, YooSu! RnR please! Chp 1 is up!**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi, alur kecepatan, typo de el el… disini Jessica marganya Choi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to : **

**Yefah KyuminShippClouds, Jung JJ, yuliliayulia, Yunjae, chidorasen, Qhia503, Himawari Ezuki, Pinky05Kwms, kim vinansia.**

**Jeongmal Kasamhamnida atas reviewnya dan Mianhae kalo prolog kemarin kurang jelas, saya begitu ahli bikin prolog hehehe…**

**Chapter 1.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku agar terbiasa dengan bias cahaya yang memasuki retina mataku, aku mengernyit dahiku binggung dengan keadaanku yang kini memakai baju piyama putih dan tercium bau obat di ruanganku berada, setelah aku berpikir sedikit kini aku sadar bahwa diriku berada di rumah sakit.

Aku perlahan mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang membuatku sampai harus berada di rumah sakit ini sampai sebuah suara lembut menyadarkanku dari pikiranku.

"Anda sudah merasa baikan, Jaejoong-ssi?"

Kini di hadapanku seorang yeoja berambut coklat bergelombang dengan dress berwarna soft pink-nya menatapku sambil mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sampingku.

"Ne… err nuguya?" tanyaku dengan ragu, ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil nampan yang entah sejak kapan ada di meja di sampingku.

"Aku Choi Jessica, aku menemukanmu pingsan di gang kecil dekat cafeku berada. Begitu aku ingin pulang ke rumah, aku melewati gang itu dan menemukanmu yang pingsan."

**Deg.**

Aku tercengang saat mengingat bayangan kejadian malam itu. Tiba-tiba aku bergidik saat mengingat sesosok makhluk yang memangsa seorang yeoja itu. Apa mungkin Jessica juga menemukan mayat yeoja itu?

"Err.. a-apa kau melihat seseorang yang tergeletak jauh dari tempatku saat itu?" tanyaku sedikit ragu, bagaimanapun juga aku harus memastikan penglihatanku pada malam itu apakah benar atau tidak.

"Apa maksudmu, Jaejoong-ssi? Aku hanya melihat kau pingsan itu saja." jawab Jessica dengan raut heran, great dia pasti mengira aku sedang melukai seseorang malam itu.

"Ani, mungkin itu hanya mimpiku." gumamku pelan. Mungkin aku memang salah melihat-

"Baiklah, makanlah makananmu Jaejoong-ssi dan istirahatlah. Mungkin kau sangat lelah sampai bermimpi seperti itu, aku harus pergi nanti aku akan menjengukmu lagi ne."

Tetapi aku sangat yakin dengan apa yang kulihat! Aku jelas-jelas bisa melihat tatapan dingin dari makhluk itu. Begitu mengintimidasi dan tajam.

Mendadak kepalaku sakit memikirkan hal itu, perlahan tapi pasti aku kembali ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Jaejoong POV.**

Jessica berjalan dengan cepat sepanjang koridor yang sepi itu, perlahan sosok Jessica berganti menjadi seorang namja berparas tampan namun imut disaat bersamaan dengan tubuh yang jangkung. Ia mendengus kesal sepanjang jalan.

"Hyung benar-benar pabo, kalau bukan aku yang selalu berbaik hati menyelamatkannya, sudah pasti dia akan di bakar masyarakat setempat. Dan bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal itu di depan kakak iparku?! Bagaimana kalau kakak ipar tahu di saat tak tepat ini? Aish! Menyebalkan!" gerutu namja yang bernama Jung Changmin itu kesal.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir apik di depan rumah sakit. Changmin langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menyusuri jalanan kota seoul yang kini sedikit lengang karena jam sudah menujukkan pukul 02.00 pm.

CKITTTT

Tiba-tiba Changmin berhenti denga tampang terkejut, sekejao kemudian ia mengumpat dengan keras.

"SHIT! Aku lupa, kalau tadi aku berpura-pura menjadi Choi Jessica! Aisshh! Terpaksa aku harus diam-diam mencuci otak gadis itu, kalau-kalau Jae hyung menemuinya, ia akan mengenali Jae hyung." ucap Changmin menyeringai evil, tetapi dalam sekejap senyumnya luntur dan tergantikan dengan bibirnya yang menggerucut.

"Tetapi, ia kan adik Siwon hyung… Hah~ ini akan sulit, hyung pabo itu harus membayar mahal atas bantuanku ini." tekad Changmin sambil menggepalkan tangannya ke udara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie, ku dengar kemarin kau masuk rumah sakit? Kau sakit apa?" tanya seorang namja tampan sambil menggelus kening Jaejoong yang bernama Kim Hyun Joong.

"Gwenchana, aku hanya pingsan." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan menjauhkan tangan Hyun Joong dari keningnya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Hyun Joong cemas.

"Ne." Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas, pasalnya ia tahu jika Hyun Joong itu menyukainya sejak ia masuk sekolah ini. Kim Hyun Joong adalah sunbae yang selalu menolong Jaejoong dulu jika Jaejoong sering di kerjai oleh sunbae lainnya. Meski Jaejoong bishounen tetap saja ia tidak menyukai Hyun Joong, entahlah ia malah terkadang terlihat risih jika Hyun Joong terlalu posesif terhadapnya.

"Arraseo, kajja. Aku akan mentraktirmu ke kantin." ajak Hyun Joong yang langsung menyeret Jaejoong yang haya pasrah di perlakukan seperti itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tajam sejak awal pembicaraan itu, tetapi tak lama kemudian hanya hembusan angin yang tersisadi sudut itu dan suara gemerincing lonceng kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Krincing'

**Deg**

Jaejoong terkesiap saat ia mendengar suara yang pernah ia dengar.

'Jangan-jangan…'

Sret

Secepat kilat Jaejoong kembali ke kelas meninggalkan Hyun Joong yang memandangnya heran.

Hembusan angin menerpa poni Jaejoong yang menjuntai membiangkai wajah cantiknya, ia terdiam tanpa kata melihat kelasnya yang kosong tanpa siapapun.

'pluk'

"Ada apa Joongie?" tanya Hyun Joong yang memandang ke arah Jaejoong dengan binggung.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas. 'Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.' bantinnya.

"Anio, kajja hyung." ajak Jaejoong sambil menarik Hyun Joong menuju kantin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YA! Berhenti mengikutiku!" teriak seorang namja manis berambut coklat ikal sambil berjalan cepat sepanjang koridor.

"Aniyo, Kyu." ucap Changmin sambil berjalan cepat menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Aishh! Sebenarnya apa maumu, Min?!" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini menatap Changmin dengan frustasi sedangkan Changmin hanya menunjukkan wajah bodohnya sambil tersenyum polos membuat Kyuhyun bertambah kesal.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin bersamamu saja babykyu~" manja Changmin sok imut.

Kyuhyun sweatdrop melihat tingkah Changmin yang kesannya 'enggak seme banget' itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun malas. Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun membuat namja pencinta game itu merona, pasalnya di koridor tempat mereka berada sekarang cukup ramai.

"Bogoshipo Kyunnie~" bisik Changmin sambil meniup telinga Kyuhyun, Changmin menyeringai saat melihat telinga Kyuhyun-nya memerah.

"Ki-kita kan se-setiap hari bertemu Min." bisik Kyuhyun terbata saat merasakan deru nafas Changmin di lehernya.

"Eungh~ aku tiba-tiba jadi pengen 'itu' Kyunnie~" lenguh Changmin sambil mengecup leher jenjang Kyuhyun membuat wajah Kyuhyun bertambah merah.

"Uh~ anio Min, kita sedang ada di sekolah." tolak Kyuhyun halus sambil melepaskan pelukan Changmin, ia tak ingin mukanya bertambah merah jika tetap membiarkan pelukan namjachingunya itu.

Changmin menyatukan keningnya ke kening Kyuhyun dan tersenyum mesum.

"Berarti jika di luar sekolah, boleh?" goda Changmin membuat Kyuhyun tertunduk malu.

"Minnie~" rajuk Kyuhyun membuat Changmin menelan ludah melihat ukenya sangat manis.

"Arra arra, kajja kita kelas, chagi." ajak Changmin sebelum ia lepas kendali. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona heboh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho hyung!" teriak seorang namja bersuara husky sambil melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan orang yang di panggil hanya berjalan pelan dengan tampang stoic-nya.

"Hyung, hari ini aku menginap dirumahmu, ne?" tanya Yoochun penuh harap.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho singkat sambil berjalan diikuti oleh Yoochun.

"Ani, aku hanya sedang malas di rumah." jawab Yoochun santai.

"Ne, tapi hari ini aku tidak pulang ke rumah, aku akan pulang ke apartemen." gumam Yunho datar.

"Ne."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya Yoochun yang sedang menonton tv, ia menatap Yunho yang sedang memakai mantelnya dengan heran. Pasalnya sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli makanan ringan." Yunho langsung keluar tanpa menunggu Yoochun membalas ucapannya.

"Ku harap ia tak memulainya lagi." gumam Yoochun pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin malam bertiup sangat kencang, dedaunan di taman itu berterbangan kesana-kemari. Seorang namja tampak sedang berdiri di depan mobilnya sambil berbicara lewat ponselnya, terdengar dari suaranya ia sedang mabuk.

"Hahahaha kau pikir aku sepayah itu,eoh?" tanya namja itu sambil tertawa keras.

'ya, ku akui kau berhasil mengajaknya makan siang tadi.'

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku memang hik mencintainya, tetapi yang ku hik inginkan adalah merasakan tubuhnya yang seperti yeoja itu, hahaha."

'Hah, aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu masih saja banyak yeoja yang menyukai.'

Namja itu masih tetap berbicara sambil sesekali memijit kepalanya yang sedikit sakit karena alckohol yang ia minum tadi, namja itu tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya.

Srek.

Namja itu Hyun Joong menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat ke arah semak-semak di belakangnya. Ia merasa ada yang sedang mematainya.

Sret.

"UHK!" erang Hyun Joong saat kini ada sesosok makhluk di depannya tengah mencengkram lehernya. Hyun Joong membelalakkan matanya saat cengkaraman itu menembus lehernya.

"Ka-Kau uhk…" erang Hyun Joong saat melihat siapa pelakunya, ia terkejut bukan main saat menyadari pelaku itu.

"Kau seharusnya tak mendekati 'milikku'." desis sosok itu sambil merobek leher Hyun Joong.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKK." Suara teriakan memilukan itu hilang menyisahkan hembusan angin dan suara kemerincing lonceng kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong POV.**

Hari ini aku sengaja berangkat pagi, karena aku sudah berjanji pada Hyun Joong hyung akan membawakannya sarapan, entahlah kenapa aku mau menurutinya.

Aku berjalan sepanjang koridor yang sepi, aku sedikit mengernyitkan dahiku saat mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari kelasku, secepatnya aku langsung berlari menuju kelasku.

Kini aku tahu kenapa di koridor tadi sepi, karena kini semua siswa berkumpul di kelasku, aku yang penasaran memasuki kelasku. Perlahan aku melangkah menuju meja paling belakang barisan ketiga dari pintu dan seketika aku membatu.

Disana…

Aku melihat mayat sunbaeku, Hyun Joong tergeletak tanpa sehelai benangpun, dadanya penuh cabik, lehernya terkoyak sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat tulang lehernya, tak hanya itu. Hal yang lebih menggerikan adalah aku melihat tampak penis Hyun Joong tergeletak di sebelahnya, selangkangnya penuh dengan darah kering.

Aku berlari dari tempat itu, tetapi belum sempat aku berbalik tanpa sengaja aku melihat goresan darah yang membentuk sebuah kalimat.

'Jauhi dia…'

Apa maksudnya ini? Aku tahu, Hyun Joong hyung pasti dibunuh oleh seseorang, tetapi siapa yang tega membunuhnya sekejam itu?

Berbagai pemikiran berkecambuk dalam otakku.

'Krincing'

**Deg.**

Lagi. Bunyi yang sama pada malam itu. Aku menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari asal suara tadi, tetapi nihil aku tak mendengar bunyi itu lagi.

Dengan perlahan aku keluar dari kelasku. Aku tak sanggup melihat sunbae yang sudah ku anggap hyungku itu mati dengan menggenaskan seperti itu. Aku berjalan menuju kantin, tetapi saat aku hendak melangkah keluar dari pintu kelas, aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku.

Aku berhenti dan berbalik, lagi. Yang kulihat hanya sekumpulan siswa yang sedang sibuk membantu para guru dan tim medis. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan segera pergi dari kelasku menuju tempat yang bisa membuatku tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc_**

**A/N : Mianhae, pendek banget **

**Lagi banyak ide sih tetapi waktu ga tepat. Sayanya lagi ulangan, dan batas memakai laptop juga berkurang jadi kalau mau ngetik juga terbatas. Dan ini no edit, jadi mian kalo banyak typo.**

**Akhir kata,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**J**

**E**

**B**

**A**

**L**

**YunJae is REAL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance & Horror**

**Cast : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, SiChul, JaeSica.**

**Summary : "Kau sungguh berani, Kim Jaejoong." / "Kau ingin aku melihatmu, Jae? Baiklah." bisik Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut/"Ya, aku dengar Jaejoong hyung itu tidak gay."/ "Atau kita akan ikut mati ditangan hyungku itu." sambung Changmin dengan tampang nelangsa/ YAOI, BL, BOY x BOY,/YUNJAE, Changkyu, JaeSica, SiChul, YooSu! RnR please! Chp 2 is up!**

**Warning :** **OOC, Yaoi, alur kecepatan, typo de el el… disini Jessica marganya Choi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks for :**

**Guest, Qhia503, kim vinansia, chidorasen, KimmieYunjae, Himawari Ezuki, 333LG, JennyChan, jaejoongholic.**

**Jeongmal Gamshamnida atas reviewnya dan mianhae karena updatenya telat. ^^**

…

**Sedikit penjelasan, disini rambut Yunho seperti di MV Humanoids, kalau Jaejoong seperti di MV Rising Sun.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO SIDERS!**

**Peringatan keras! GAK TERIMA FLAME! ==**

**Kritik dan Saran di terima ^^ **

…

**Chapter 2**

…

**Jaejoong POV.**

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus menerpa tubuhku yang terbalut mantel coklat, aku merapatkan mantelku mengahalau dinginnya malam. Kini aku sedang berjalan dalam diam di kegelapan malam menuju flat sederhanaku. Ya, baru saja aku selesai bekerja.

Pikiranku cukup kacau akibat beberapa kematian teman-temanku akhir-akhir ini, sudah seminggu sejak kematian Hyun Joong, dan semua orang tak pernah tahu siapa pelaku yang telah membunuhnya. Kematian Hyun Joong hampir sama dengan kematian Jungmo teman sekelas sekaligus temanku di café, tetapi bedanya Jungmo di temukan di kelasku tanpa kepala, hampir seluruh murid pingsan karena melihat tubuh Jungmo yang pucat tanpa kepala, memang tak ada yang terjadi pada tubuhnya tetapi kepalanya hilang dan tak pernah di temukan hingga kini.

Aku bingung dengan semua kejadian ini, mereka di bunuh dan mayat mereka akan ada di kelasku paginya di tambah lagi sebuah coretan yang membuatku bertambah bingung.

Seminggu lalu saat mayat Hyun Joong di bawa kerumah sakit untuk di otopsi, wali kelasku langsung menyuruh beberapa pekerja untuk men-cat ulang tembok dan betapa terkejutnya kami –aku dan seluruh warga kelas- melihat tulisan itu tak bisa hilang, aku memang sempat menyentuh tulisan itu yang sepertinya di tulis dengan darah tetapi apa yang membuatnya tak bisa hilang?

Ini bagai sebuah misteri bagiku, sejak seminggu lalu tak ada yang membicarakan topic kematian ini, semuanya seakan tutup mulut tetapi tidak denganku, aku penasaran dan aku ingin tahu kenapa hanya teman-temankku yang seperti itu, ya kemarin saat aku sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan aku menyadari ada yang sedang memperhatikanku tetapi aku hanya diam. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak menyadari hal-hal kecil seperti itu, jika orang lain akan menjauhi maka aku akan mengejar dan mencari tahu, itu semua karena rasa keingintahuanku terlalu besar.

Dan yang terus menghantui pikiranku adalah suara kemerincing lonceng kecil yang membuatku merinding padahal itu hanya suara samar tetapi aku cukup merinding mendengarnya. Anehnya suara itu datang ketika kematian menjemput- ah tidak! Aku baru menyadari bahwa bunyi itu akan ada jika keadaan sepi dan yang bisa mendengarnya hanya aku.

Entah kenapa aku berpikir bahwa semua ini ada kaitannya denganku, tetapi aku tak yakin yang membunuh Hyun Joong dan Jungmo adalah manusia, tetapi kalau bukan manusia lalu apa? Ini sudah memasuki abada 20, tak mungkin ada hal seperti monster, vampire atau werewolf?

Aku terbelalak.

**Tap.**

Benar, werewolf. Aku sempat melihat helaian bulu hewan saat tandu yang membawa Hyun Joong melintasiku, bulu itu tepat di wajah Hyun Joong. Tetapi, apa itu bisa membuktikan bahwa makhluk yang membunuh Hyun Joong dan Jungmo itu Werewolf?

Jika benar, maka werewolf itu pasti salah satu murid di sekolahku. Aku semakin bingung dan mungkin besok aku akan ke perpustakaan mencari tahu semua ini.

**End Jaejoong POV.**

'Wusshh'

Angin berhembus sangat kencang sehingga membuat Jaejoong harus menutup matanya agar tak terkena debu. Saat angin berhenti Jaejoongpun berhenti berjalan, ia merapikan tatanan rambut hitamnya yang halus juga kemeja biru kotak-kotaknya sedikit tersingkap akibat angin tadi.

Saat Jaejoong ingin berjalan lagi, ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang berdiridi bawah pohon tak jauh darinya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan pelan bersamaan dengan hilangnya siluet itu-

'Krincing'

Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar bunyi lonceng kecil itu lagi, entah keberanian dari mana Jaejoong berlari kearah bawah pohon itu dan mencari siluet yang tadi menghilang tadi. Ia yakin bahwa orang itulah yag selalu mengikutinya beberapa minggu ini, ia harus menemukan sosok itu untuk menghentikan semua kematian yang terjadi. Tetapi yang di dapat Jaejoong hanya dirinya sendiri di bawah pohon itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan beranjak dari bawah pohon itu menuju flatnya.

Saat Jaejoong sudah berada jauh dari pohon itu, seseorang turun dari atas pohon itu memandang punggung Jaejoong yang sudah jauh dengan mata teduhnya.

"Kau sungguh berani, Kim Jaejoong." bersamaan dengan bisikan itu angin kembali berhembus menghilangkan sosok itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah rak yang berada di dekatnya dengan lekat dan tak ada apapun disana padahal ia yakin ada yang memperhatikannya dari dekat rak itu. Ia kembali menekuni buku yang ia baca, itu buku tentang makhluk-makhluk mistis, entahlah Jaejoong sendiri merasa bodoh karena membaca buku ini. Hei! Memangnya ini abad keberapa, eoh? Tak ada gunanya membaca buku dongeng itu, itulah yang di pikirkan Jaejoong tetapi hatinya berkata ia harus membacanya. Dan disinilah ia, di perpustakaan sekolah. Jika murid lain lebih memilih makan di kantin, ia malah berkutat dengan buku di perpus.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat makhluk ini menyeramkan juga." bisik Jaejoong sambil melihat gambar werewolf yang sedang memakan isi perut seorang yeoja dengan merinding.

Jaejoong tak menyadari ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan geli.

'Bodoh.' batin orang memperhatikan Jaejoong dari rak yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu sejak tadi kau berada disana." ucap Jaejoong datar, matanya masih tertuju pada buku yag ia baca.

Lama tak ada yang seseorang yang keluar dari balik rak itu sampai Jaejoong menghela nafas seseorang keluar dari rak itu.

Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat teman sekelasnya Jung Yunho berdiri disamping kirinya tak jauh dari jendela. Ia memang tak mengenal Yunho, ia bahkan tak pernah berbicara pada namja itu meskipun mereka sekelas, entah kenapa Jaejoong tak terlalu menyukai sifat Yunho yang dingin dan tak peduli sekitar.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Jaejoong tenang.

Yunho terdiam sambil memandang Jaejoong dengan datar, tak ada ekspresi sama sekali di wajah tampannya.

"Ini perpustakaan, tentu saja aku ingin membaca buku disini." gumam Yunho datar sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan mata tajamnya.

Jaejoong yang di tatap oleh Yunho seperti itu sedikit salah tingkah karena mata musang Yunho yang tampak teduh meski tajam.

"Lalu kenapa kau melihatku dari rak itu terus?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk rak yang berada di sebelah Yunho.

"Aku tak melihatmu. Aku hanya melihat buku-buku disana. Untuk apa aku mlihatmu? Kurang kerjaan." dengus Yunho sinis sambil menyeringai menatap Jaejoong yang kini salah tingkah.

"Ba-baiklah, terserahmu." gumam Jaejoong terbata, ia menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

'Aishh! Aku ini percaya diri sekali sih berbicara seperti itu!'jerit Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho berjalan dengan pelan menuju Jaejoong dan membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jaejoong tanpa Jaejoong sadari. Yunho menyeringai melihat telinga Jaejoong memerah.

"Kau ingin aku melihatmu, Jae? Baiklah." bisik Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan menoleh-

'OH GOD!' jerit Jaejoong dalam hati.

Ia menyesal telah menoleh karena kini wajahnya dan wajah Yunho hanya berjarak 1cm. hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan. Jaejoong menahan nafas saat Yunho mengecup bibirnya kilat. Yunho menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang kini memerah dengan mata bulat yang melebar.

**Cup **

Kembali Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong, tetapi kali ini ia memberi lumatan sedikit. Yunho menyudahi ciuman singkat itu dan perlahan berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong yang masih membatu dengan tampang bodohnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong menoleh melihat punggung tegap Yunho yang hilang di balik pintu.

**Duk**

Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas buku yang ia baca, wajahnya memerah tak karuan, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

'Itu first kiss-kuuuu~' jeritnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar nekad hyung!" seru Changmin kaget setelah mendengar cerita Yunho, saat ini Changmin, Kyuhyun, Yoochun dan Yunho sedang berada di kantin.

"Menurutku itu manis." gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum-senyum malu.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Itu first kiss-nya. Aku pernah bertanya padanya, apa ia pernah berpacaran atau kissing, ia jawab ia tak pernah merasakan lovey dovey, karena yang ia pikirkan hanya belajar dan bekerja." sambung Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau sering mengobrol dengannya, Kyunie?" tanya Changmin masam.

"Apa? Kau cemburu pada kakak iparmu sendiri? Bodoh." dengus Kyuhyun malas sedangkan Changmin hanya tersenyum polos.

Yunho hanya terdiam melihat ChangKyu mulai meributkan hal yang tidak jelas.

"Sepertinya, Jaejoong tak akan menyukaimu dengan cepat." ucap Yoochun membuat ChangKyu dan Yunho menatapnya bingung, sedangkan Yoochun menujuk kearah bangku yang diduduki oleh Jaejoong da Jessica dengan dagunya.

Yunho menggepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Rahangnya menggeras melihat Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa bersama Jessica yang duduk dekat dengan Jaejoong, siapapun yang melihat pasti akan mengira Jaejoong dan Jessica pacaran.

"Ini akan sulit, hyung." gumam Changmin pelan.

"Ya, aku dengar Jaejoong hyung itu tidak gay." gumam Kyuhyun hati-hati sambil memandang Yunho yang tampak murka.

"Apalagi, Jessica itu adik dari si kuda itu. Kakak iparmu." ucap Yoochun santai.

"Persetan dengan itu semua." desis Yunho sambil beranjak dari tempatnya, sedangkan ketiga orang itu menatap Yunho sambil menghela nafas.

"Kuharap ia tak melakukan hal gila lagi seperti minggu-minggu kemarin-" ucap Yoochun malas.

"Dan membuat hubungan Heechul hyung hancur-" sambung Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Atau kita akan mati ditangan hyungku itu." sambung Changmin dengan tampang nelangsa.

"Hah~" ketiganya menghela nafas.

Saat Yunho melewati Jaejoong dan Jessica, ia menatap keduanya dengan tajam dan dengan cepat beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan tatapan heran. Sedangkan Jessica sendiri hanya memandang Yunho dengan sinis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa, setelah ini kita mampir sebentar ke supermarket dekat rumahku ya?" pinta Jessica manja sambil mengadeng lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

Sejak pulang sekolah Jessica langsung mengajak Jaejoong untuk menemaninya ke toko buku tetapi ternyata bukan hanya ke toko buku mereka juga pergi ke taman bermain, dan semua itu keinginan Jessica.

"Jes, aku tunggu disini saja. Kau saja yang masuk."

Jessica hanya mengangguk dan memasuki supermarket itu. Tanpa mereka ketahui sejak mereka keluar dari sekolah mereka selalu di awasi oleh seseorang. Kini orang itu menyeringai menatap Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di laur supermarket sendirian sambil menunduk dan menendang-nendang kerikil.

Tap tap tap.

"Ya! Kau apa yang kau lakukan?! Kerikil itu kena kepalaku tahu!" seru namja tampan yang kini berdiri di depan Jaejoong kesal.

"Eh? Yu-Yunho?" Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat orang yang memarahinya itu Yunho.

"Kau?" Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, sejujurnya yang mengikuti Jaejoong dan Jessica itu Yunho. Ia hanya berpura-pura terkena kerikil yang di tendang Jaejoong agar ia bisa memarahi Jaejoong.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Yunho datar.

"Oppa kajja ki-ah! Yunho oppa?" Jessica cukup kaget melihat Yunho yang kini berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Kajja, Jessica-ya. Kita pulang. Yun-"

"Biar, aku yang mengantar Jessica." ucap Yunho dingin sambil menarik Jessica yang bingung.

"Tapi-"

"Aku ada urusan dengannya." ucap Yunho dingin sambil berlalu di hadapan Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa?" tanya Jessica dingin tanpa menatap Yunho, ia tahu bagaimana sifat Yunho. Karena kakaknya namjachingu dari kakaknya Yunho. Pasti ada hal serius yang ingin Yunho katakan karena Jessica hampir tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan namja tampan itu.

"Jauhi Jaejoong." ucap Yunho dingin. Jessica tertawa sinis.

"Kalau aku tak mau, kau mau apa?" tanya Jessica menantang.

Tap.

Yunho berhenti, Jessicapun berhenti kini mereka berhadapan saling memandang lawannya dingin.

"Kau tahu apa yang bisa ku lakukan, kalau kau menggangu 'milikku', Jessica-ssi." desis Yunho tajam sambil melanjutkan jalannya yang diikuti oleh Jessica di belakangnya.

"Jaejoong tak menyukaimu, ia normal." ujar Jessica santai. Yunho menggepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, kalau saja yeoja di sampingnya ini bukan adik dari namjachingu hyungnya, ia pastikan yeoja disebelahnya ini akan kehilangan kepalanya detik ini juga.

"Aku tak peduli, ia tetap milikku. Jung Yunho. Aku sudah memperingatimu, kalau kau tetap memaksa jangan salahkan aku kalau malam ini hari terakhirmu melihat dunia." desis Yunho sambil menghilang meninggalkan Jessica yang meyeringai sinis.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong POV.**

Teriakan pilu terdengar dari sudut gang kecil itu, bau anyir menyebar di gang itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Entah apa yang dipikiranku, aku yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah itu kini berjalan menuju gang itu dengan perlahan.

Keringat dingin mengalir cukup deras di sekujur tubuhku saat aku hampir sampai di gang itu, ya. Ini adalah gang jalan pintas menuju flatku, entah kenapa aku bisa berada disini padahal sejak kejadian 2 minggu lalu aku tak pernah lagi melewati gang ini.

Dengan perlahan aku memasuki gang itu, kenapa aku nekat? Karena aku ingin mencari tahu siapa orang di balik semua kematian ini.

Tenggorokanku tercekat saat melihat pemandangan yang menggenaskan di hadapanku. Seorang namja yang tergeletak menatapku dengan mata yang melotot, bukan itu yang membuatku bergidik tetapi seluruh isi perutnya keluar, bahkan aku bisa melihat usus yang ada di perutnya menjuntai keluar, pemandangan di depanku ini sungguh membuatku mual, aku ingin berlari mencari seseorang tetapi tak isa kakiku tak bisa di gerakan seperti ada yang menahanku.

'Wusshh'

Sebuah siluet melewatiku dengan cepat di samping kananku, dengan cepat aku menoleh kearah belakang dan apa yang ada di depanku membuatku tercekat.

Seseorang berdiri tepat di depanku tetapi aku tak bisa melihatnya karena kini aku berdiri di bawah lampu jalanan sedangkan sosok itu berdiri disisi kegelapan, tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tercengang.

Matanya.

Aku bisa melihat tatapan tajam itu, aku seperti menggenalinya tetapi aku tak yakin itu siapa. Saat aku ingin lebih dalam memandang mata itu seketika sosok itu menghilang bersama angin.

'Krincing'

Bunyi itu lagi.

"Hah… hah…" aku mengatur nafasku.

Ya, aku baru saja mimpi buruk. Entahlah kenapa aku bisa memimpikan sosok itu. Dan ini semakin membuatku penasaran.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku mencoba mengingat tatapan tajam mata sosok itu, mesi aku tak dapat melihat sosoknya tetapi aku yakin ia namja. Lalu ia itu apa?

Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Apa maksud dari mimpiku?

Apa semua ini ada kaitannya denganku?

aku bingung. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan siap-siap berangkat sekolah. Mungkin aku akan dapat jawaban di sekolah nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku saat tiba-tiba aku melihat kelasku sangat ramai, perlahan aku memasuki keramaian itu dan seketika mataku terbelalak melihat pemandang di depanku.

I-ini.

Tepat di hadapanku.

Seorang namja yang tergeletak menatapku dengan mata yang melotot, bukan itu yang membuatku bergidik tetapi seluruh isi perutnya keluar, bahkan aku bisa melihat usus yang ada di perutnya menjuntai keluar

Aku merasa seperti de javu sekarang. Aku tak bisa berkutik menatap mayat di depanku, semua orang yang berada di dekatku menahan muntah dan keluar dari kelas, tetapi tidak denganku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, jika ada mayat pasti ada coretan. Sontak aku melihat tembok di belakang mayat ini, karena memang lagi-lagi mayat yang terbunuh itu tepat di taruh di belakang sama seperti mayat Hyun Joong dan Jungmo.

'Ini peringatan untukmu J'

Aku terpaku menatap tulisan itu.

Apa 'J'?

Apa ini pesan sosok itu untukku?

Tetapi apa salahku?

Aku menunduk, kini aku merasa seperti kelasku hanya terisi oleh diriku sendiri. Aku meremas kedua tanganku yang mulai mendingin.

Apa selanjutnya aku yang akan terbunuh?

Tetapi kenapa?

Ini semua membuatku gila. Aku bingung dengan semua misteri ini.

Perlahan aku melangkah keluar , aku tak tahu kakiku membawaku kemana. Aku terus berjalan, lama-lama aku berlari. Aku berlari dengan kencang. Aku ingin pergi dari semua ini. Tak tahu kemana. Aku tetap berlari menjauhi kelasku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Jaejoong POV.**

Jessica mendecih melihat coretan di tembok itu, ia sempat melihat Jaejoong keluar dari kelasnya, ia yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di kelas Jaejoong, menghampiri kelas itu dan menahan muntahnya melihat mayat di depannya tetapi ketika ia melihat coretan dengan darah di tembok itu ia mendecih. Ia tahu siapa yang membuatnya.

"Jadi kau ingin bermain-main denganku, eoh? Tapi kau salah orang, Jung." bisik Jessica tajam agar tak ada yang mendengar ucapannya. Tetapi namja yang sedang duduk di pojokan dekat jendela itu bisa mendengar, ia menyeringai sadis.

"Kau akan memulainya, hyung?" tanya namja tampan yang kini duduk di depan sosok yang sedang menyeringai itu.

"Tentu saja, jika ada yang ingin bermain maka kita harus meladeninya kan?" tanya namja tampan itu polos sambil melihat punggung Jessica dengan tajam.

"Kau akan melakukannya seperti biasa?"

Namja tampan itu hanya terdiam memandang keluar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan namja di depannya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Yoochun."

Namja tampan yang bernama Yoochun itu menghela nafas, ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sebenarnya apa.

'Aku harus memberitahukan Changmin.' batin Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : Mianhae telat update… ==**

**Saya lagi ga ada pulsa modem ==**

**Ga bisa wifi-an juga ==**

**Dan ga bisa ke warnet ==**

**Untungnya eonni saya mau ngirim pulsa modem hehehe makanya baru bisa update sekarang ^^**

**Mian kalau chp ini pendek dan alurnya kecepatan. Bagi yang nanya Yunho oppa itu makhluk apa, sekarang kalian bisa memprediksikan Yunho oppa itu makhluk apa.**

**Oh iya, buat chp depan kayaknya saya bakal lama update deh soalnya saya bakal sibuk nanti tapi ya doain aja mudah-mudahan saya bisa update ne? ^^**

**Oke, akhir kata…**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L  
**

**YunJae is REAL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance & Horror**

Main Cast** : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong **

Other Cast** : Shim(Jung) Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Kim(Jung) Heechul, Choi Siwon, Jung(Choi) Jessica**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : "Kau benar-benar menggali kuburanmu sendiri, Choi."/** **"Serang manusia-manusia itu!"/ "Kau pergilah bersama Changmin, aku akan menemani umma."/ "Seharusnya kau tak jatuh cinta pada werewolf itu, Choi Jihye."/ "Kau akan membayar semuanya, Choi."/****YAOI, BL, BOY x BOY,/YUNJAE, Changkyu, JaeSica, SiChul, YooSu! RnR please! Chp 3 is up!**

**Warning :** **OOC, Yaoi, alur kecepatan, typo de el el… disini Jessica marganya Choi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks for :**

**Qhia503**** , ****Himawari Ezuki, ****Min99****, ****Guest , ****KimmieYunjae, ****cloudskrystaljaejoong, Kim Eun Seob, , yoonjaepark, Rulesbreaker13, Chan Nuriza, I was a Dreamer. **

**Jeongmal Gamshamnida atas reviewnya dan mianhae baru bisa di update sekarang ^^**

…

**Sedikit penjelasan, disini Junsu belum muncul mybe ia akan muncul di chp depan^^**

**Dan disini rambut Yunho seperti di MV Humanoids, kalau Jaejoong seperti di MV Rising Sun.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO SIDERS!**

**Peringatan keras! GAK TERIMA FLAME! ==**

**Kritik dan Saran di terima ^^ **

…

**Chapter 3**

…

"Y-Yunho-ya?" Jaejoong cukup terkejut akan kedatangan Yunho ke mejanya. Bel istirahat memang sudah berkumandang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, baru saja Jaejoong hendak beranjak ke perpustakaan tetapi tiba-tiba saat ia berbalik sudah ada Yunho berdiri di belakangnya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana.

'Tampan.' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat menyadari apa yang ia katakana dalam hatinya tadi. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat Yunho memandangnya heran.

"Kajja, kita ke-"

"Jaejoong oppa!" teriak seorang yeoja membuat perkataan Yunho terpotong.

Yunho menatap yeoja yang kini mengelayut manja di lengan Jaejoong dengan tajam. Jessica menyeringai menatap Yunho yang tampak marah.

"Oppa~ kajja, temani aku ke kantin ne~?" ajak Jessica manja sambil mengoyang-goyangkan lengan Jaejoong yang kini tersenyum manis pada yeoja itu.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong tampak menyukai Jessica menggeram kesal, ia beranjak dari sana dengan wajah memerah menahan marah, saat ia melewati Jessica ia berdesis.

"Kau benar-benar menggali kuburanmu sendiri, Choi." Setelahnya Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang bingung dan Jessica yang hanya bertampang datar.

"Kenapa Yunho-ya pergi begitu saja?" gerutu Jaejoong sebal melihat Yunho yang pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit padanya.

"Sudahlah oppa, biarkan saja. Dia itu memang aneh." gumam Jessica santai sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam memandang pintu kelasnya di mana Yunho tadi mengghilang.

'Entah perasaanku saja atau memang Yunho dan Jessica memiliki hubungan?' batin Jaejoong sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mendecih pelan melihat kini ada Choi Siwon yang duduk dengan santainya di samping hyungnya sambil menonton tv.

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kalian lakukan?" tanya Yunho sinis.

"Diamlah, Yun. Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu." Ucap Heechul dingin.

Yunho menggeram pelan saat melihat Siwon yang kini merangkul Heechul tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

Tak ingin membuat keributan, Yunho pun memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia sudah cukup kesal dengan yeodongsaeng namja Choi itu di sekolah dan kini ia harus bertemu dengan namja bermarga Choi itu membuat dirinya ingin mematahkan lehernya tetapi ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu karena bisa saja Heechul mengamuk, bukan karena ia tak lebih kuat dari Heechul tetapi ia memang tak pernah ingin terjadi peperangan antar saudara nantinya hanya karena namja Choi itu.

"Kau dimana?"

'Aku dijalan hyung, ada apa?' ucap Changmin di seberang telpon. Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya.

"Cepatlah pulang, lalu ke kamarku."

'Ne, hyung.'

Pip

Sambungan terputus oleh Yunho. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sebuah foto yang tergantung didinding kamarnya.

Foto itu…

Seorang namja cantik berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata bulat dan bibir cherry yang menunggingkan senyum manis.

Yunho terus memperhatikan foto Jaejoong.

Ia tahu ia telah membuat Jaejoong menjadi bingung dan takut, tetapi ini harus ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong sudah di takdirkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya sejak awal.

**FLASHBACK**

Suara tembakan dimana-mana, suasana tampak begitu mencekam. Kediaman Jung hari itu terbakar, sepanjang jalan setapak menuju istana itu penuh dengan srigala yang tergeletak dengan darah yang berceceran dimanapun.

Gelapnya malam kini semakin menambah suasana tegang, bulan purnama tampak bersinar dengan indahnya meski kini di istana Jung telah terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" lolongan srigala saling menyahut saat bulan purnama bersinar penuh.

Kekuatan mereka kembali.

"Serang manusia-manusia itu!" seru sosok Werewolf dengan bulu putih yang tampak gagah, ialah pemimpin kerajaan. Jung Jihoon.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" dengan begitu peperangan kembali terjadi.

Para manusia yang membantai para werewolf itu cukup kewalahan, mereka melupakan fakta bahwa malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama, malam dimana kekuatan semua werewolf semakin kuat.

Tetapi itu tak menyulutkan keinginan mereka untuk memusnahkan makhluk yang menurut mereka sangat merugikan itu.

Sedangkan di istana sosok tinggi dengan pistol berpeluru perak itu berjalan dengan waspada. Ia berhasil masuk saat semua bawahannya mengalihkan para werewolf yang menjaga istana itu.

Tujuan manusia itu hanya satu.

Melenyapkan keturunan ke-4 yang kabarnya jika lahir akan membuat para werewolf semakin berkuasa dan dengan itu maka para manusia tak punya hak lagi jika mengusir mereka karena keturunan ke-4 adalah yang paling terkuat.

Tetapi ia tak mengetahui satu hal.

Membunuh keturunan ke-4 sama artinya membunuh keseimbangan dunia. Karena keturunan ke-4 adalah keseimbangan dunia bagi para manusia dan werewolf serta makhluk-makhluk lainnya.

Jung Jihye merasakan firasat buruk, dengan cepat ia menuju kamar anak-anaknya.

"Heechul, bawa Yunho dan Changmin pergi dari istana!" perintah Jihye panik. Meski ia hanya seorang manusia tetapi ia tahu ada bahaya yang mengancap ketiga putranya.

"Ta-tapi umma… a-aku-"

Jihye memegang bahu Heechul yang tampak ketakutan.

"Umma mohon, bawa kedua dongsaengmu, chagi." Ucap Jihye bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan umma." tolak Yunho tegas, raut wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran, meski ia hanya seorang anak berumur 10 tahun tetapi ia calon raja jadi ia tak akan bersembunyi semudah itu.

Jihye berpaling kepada Yunho.

"Yunho-ya, kalian harus pergi nak. Kau adalah pengganti appamu. Jangan sampai kau juga musnah disini. Kau harapan kami." Ucap Jihye sambil terisak.

"U-umma…" Changmin dengan bergetar mendekati ummanya yang kini sedang mengandung adiknya.

"Kalian harus selamat." Ucap Jihye yang masih terisak.

Yunho tetap diam meski Heechul telah menariknya, ia memang keras kepala, itu sudah sifatnya dan itu membuat Heechul kesal. Bukannya Heechul tega meninggalkan ummanya tetapi benar apa yang ummannya katakana, ia dan dua doangsaengnya adalah harapan terakhir jika mereka tetap bersikeras disini bangsa mereka benar-benar akan musnah.

"JUNG YUNHO!" bentak Heechul.

"Kau pergilah bersama Changmin, aku akan menemani umma." ucap Yunho membuat Jihye menggeleng sambil menangis.

"Kau akan menjadi raja untuk menggantikan appa, kau tidak boleh egois! Kau harus memikirkan bangsa kita Yunho!" seru Heechul kesal.

Yunho tetap terdiam.

Jihye menghampiri Yunho.

"Dengarkan umma nak." Ucap Jihye sambil menangkup wajah kecil Yunho. Ia bisa melihat air mata yang hendak mengalir dari kedua mata musang Yunho.

Jihye tersenyum melihat wajah tampan Yunho.

"Carilah seseorang dengan luka di pergelangan tangannya, luka berbentuk spiral berwarna biru, ia yang akan melahirkan keturunan ke-4. Ia akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu kelak. Kau harus bisa melindunginya, nak. Ia satu-satunya harapan bangsa kita." Jelas Jihye tegas.

Yunho terdiam melihat tatapan mata ummanya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tatapan mata penuh keyakinan dari ummanya, biasanya hanya tatapan lembut dari kedua mata ummanya.

"Pergilah, umma mohon." Pinta Jihye sambil tersenyum.

Dan dengan itu Yunho membiarkan dirinya di tarik oleh Heechul untuk keluar dari Istana lewat jalan rahasia yang hanya keluarga kerajaan saja yang bisa melewatinya. Tempat itu seperti labirin bawah tanah yang menghubungkan istana dengan hutan yang berada tak jauh dari istana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brakk**

"Jung Jihye." Seseorang berjalan mendekati Jihye yang hanya menatap orang didepannya dengan datar.

"Choi Seunghyun."

Seunghyun berdiri tepat didepan Jihye.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan mati di tanganku." Ucap Seunghyun menyeringai.

"Aku juga tak menyangka, oppaku sendiri yang akan membunuhku." Ucap Jihye santai.

Seunghyun menatap Jihye dengan tajam. "Seharusnya kau tak jatuh cinta pada werewolf itu, Choi Jihye." Ucapnya dingin.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal mencintai Jihoonie." Dengan dingin Jihye menatap Seunghyun.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga jangan menyesal jika aku membunuhmu disini."

**DORRR**

Bulan kini tertutup awan yang tebal, istana Jung hancur dengan banyaknya darah yang mengelilingi istana tersebut. Tak ada lolongan para werewolf lagi. Semuanya telah berakhir.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia bisa merasakan jika tak ada lagi bangsanya yang tersisa kecuali ia dan kedua saudaranya.

Tangannya tergepal dengan matanya yang berubah berwarna merah darah.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Yunho kalap membuat dirinya berubah menjadi srigala berbulu coklat abu-abu dengan cepat ia lari menjauh dari istana dan semakin memasuki hutan.

Bulan purnama kembali menunjukkan sinarnya.

Heechul terdiam dengan Changmin yang berada dalam gendongannnya, ia tahu Yunho pasti sangat terluka dengan semua ini. Dengan tenang ia memasuki hutan itu menyusul Yunho.

"Kau akan membayar semuanya, Choi." Mata sewarna dengan darah itu berkilat marah, banyak emosi yang tertangkap di dalam mata itu. Kebencian,marah, kecewa, sedih.

'Aku harus mencari orang itu secepatnya' batin Yunho sambil memandang bulan yang mulai redup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bertahun-tahun kemudian.**

Seorang namja cantik hendak menyebrang jalan, namun karena ia sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya ia tak menyadari jika dari kejauhan tampak sebuah truk yang sedikit oleng menuju kearahnya.

"AWASSSSSS!" teriak seorang nenek-nenek yang berada di pinggiran trotoar.

Namja cantik itu bernama Kim Jaejoong, ia terbelalak melihat sebuah truk yang ambruk menuju ke arahnya.

**Wussshhhh**

Bagai angin yang melintas begitu saja, Jaejoong kini terhempas ke ujung jalan.

**Brakkk**

Sedangkan truk tersebut kini berhenti setelah jatuh, banyak orang yang menghampiri truk tersebut.

"Gwenchana?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang kini masih memangku Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang masih terkejut hanya terdiam sambil memandang namja tampan yang menggunakan kacamata itu. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong pun pingsan.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas melihat Jaejoong pingsan, dengan perlahan ia menggendong Jaejoong namun saat ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan kiri Jaejoong ia terkejut.

"Kau… orang itu." Lirihnya pelan sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hyung." Panggil Changmin sambil mendekat kearah Yunho.

Saat ini Yunho dan Changmin sedang berada di perpustakaan milik Yunho yang ada di dalam kamar Yunho. Ruangan itu tampak rapi dengan beberapa rak-rak buku yang tingginya hampir mencapai atap, banyak sekali buku-buku tebal di masing-masing rak buku tersebut. Sedangkan di tengah-tengah rak buku tersebut ada sebuah meja persegi panjang dengan beberapa bangku yang mengelilingi meja itu dan Yunho duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di ujung meja.

"Kita harus mulai mencari tahu tentang keluarga Choi itu." Ucap Yunho to the point tanpa menatap Changmin. Ia tengah sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya.

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh terjadi?" tanya Changmin sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yunho, ia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya karena begitu sampai ia tak langsung ke kamarnya tetapi ia langsung ke kamar hyungnya ini sedangkan Yunho kini sudah memakai baju santai yaitu celan jins selutut berwarna coklat serta kaos putih polos tanpa lengan membuat otot lengannya kini terlihat, ia jadi semakin tampan meski hanya memakai baju santai seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa jika keturunan Choi itu pasti sedang mengintai kita kini." Jawab Yunho tenang, ia masih tak melihat Changmin, tangannya sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Aku juga merasa begitu, tetapi hyung…" Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Yunho berhenti mengetik dan kini menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir, bisa saja keturunan Choi itu Choi Siwon?"

Yunho terpaku sejenak, ya ia melupakan bahwa marga namjachingu hyungnya tu Choi. Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehnya sejak dulu?

"Kau benar, kita harus menyelidiki mereka. Tetapi kita lakukan ini diam-diam, jangan sampai siapapun tahu apalagi Heechul hyung." Ucap Yunho santai.

"Ne, tentu saja. Ia pasti akan marah sekali jika tahu kita mencurigai namjachingunya." Gumam Changmin pelan.

'Jika benar Siwon adalah keturunan Choi, aku harus menjauhkan Jaejoong darinya.' Batin Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu? Ada gossip yang beredar bahwa beberapa siswa yang tewas beberapa hari yang lalu akibat Jaejoong."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tahu kan? Siswa-siswa itu memang berusaha mendekati Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini."

"Iya sih, tetapi yang tidak masuk akal. Kenapa gossip itu menunjuk Jaejoong? Tak mungkin Jaejoong yang membunuh mereka kan? Itu mustahil."

"Memang bukan Jaejoong yang membunuhnya tetapi hampir seluruh murid disini beranggapan jika Jaejoong itu pembawa sial."

"Ah, jadi begitu."

_Lagi_. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jaejoong mendengar gossip tak mengenakan tentangnya, ia memang hanya diam saja saat teman-teman di kelasnya menjauhinya, ia sendiri heran dengan tiba-tibanya gossip murahan seperti itu bisa ada. Tak mencoba untuk membela diri, Jaejoong berjalan dengan santai ke kantin.

"Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun dari kejauhan saat melihat Jaejoong memasuki kantin.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" sapa Jaejoong.

"Hyung bergabung saja dengan kami." Ajak Kyuhyun yang langsung mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk di sampingnya.

Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

**Deg**

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata musang milik Yunho yang duduk di depannya. Jadi posis duduknya adalah Yunho-Changmin-Yoochun dan di hadapan mereka Jaejoong-Kyuhyun.

Kontak mata itupun putus karena Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya, ia sadar jika ia terus menatap doe eyes itu lama-lama bisa saja ia langsung menerkam Jaejoong dan ia tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Hyung, aku sudah dengar tentang gossip itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Kyunnie? Kau mau menjauhiku?" tanya Jaejoong santai.

"Tentu saja tidak! Siapa yang percaya akan gossip murahan seperti itu?" cerocos Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sudahlah, hyung tak perlu memikirkannya. Itu tidak penting." Ucap Changmin yang masih sibuk makan.

"Ne Changmin benar." Ucap Yoochun membenarkan.

"Tentu saja aku tak memikirkannya, tetapi…" Jaejoong menggantungkan perkataannya, ia sedikit melirik Yunho.

'Mata musang.' Batin Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan Yunho yang kini sibuk dengan coffee late-nya.

"Tetapi apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit banyak ia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang memperhatikan Yunho.

"Ani, aku hanya binggung saja kenapa teman-teman yang dekat denganku mati dengan mengenaskan seperti itu, aku hanya bisa berharap tak ada lagi yang menjadi korban. Apa mungkin benar aku pembawa sial?" lirih Jaejoong yang masih tetap memperhatikan Yunho.

Yunho sendiri sadar jika Jaejoong memperhatikannya, ia sedikit gelisah jika Jaejoong menyadari ialah yang membunuh teman-temannya karena ia tak menyukai mereka tetapi ia tetap mencoba untuk tenang.

"Aniyo hyung, kau jangan berpikiran seperti itu." Gumam Changmin. Ia gelisah saat melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang terus tertuju kearah Yunho. Ia memang menentang kelakuan hyungnya tetapi ia juga tak ingin jika Jaejoong mengetahui perbuatan Yunho.

"Ah, ne tentu saja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kearah Changmin.

Selanjutnya keheninganpun tak terelakkan di meja itu, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

'Apa benar Yunho makhluk itu?' batin Jaejoong sambil meremas kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Ia tak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata musang yang terus memperhatikannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung kau harus menghentikannya."

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Min." ucap Yunho dingin. Saat ini ia sedang berbaring di kasurnya, baru saja ia pulang dari sekolah dan tiba-tiba Changmin menerobos masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin, ia memang kesal tetapi ia hanya diam saja membiarkan adiknya melakukan sesukanya.

"Jae hyung mulai mencurigaimu." Ucap Changmin kesal. Ia tahu hyungnya ini memang sangat keras kepala.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Gunakan cara lembut mendekatinya, aku tahu kau mencintainya sejak lama, apa salahnya jika kau mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berkencan seperti orang-orang pada umumnya?" tanya Changmin mencoba memberi saran.

"Kau tahu ia itu normal, Min. ia tak mungkin menerimaku jika caranya se-simple itu." Lirih Yunho yang kini sudah beranjak duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Tetapi jika kau masih memakai cara seperti ini bisa saja ia malah menjauhimu! Manusia normal mana yang mau berdekatan dengan moster pembunuh hyung!" seru Changmin frustasi. Ia masih berdiri di hadapan hyungnya yang menunduk.

Yunho terdiam, ia tak bisa menyahut seruan Changmin karena apa yang Changmin bilang memang benar adanya. Ia salah. Seharusnya ia bisa dengan cepat mendekatinya dan mengikatnya dalam sebuah hubungan dengan begitu ia tak perlu merasa takut jika ada yang menyentuh Jaejoong-nya.

"Ku harap kau bisa memikirkan ucapanku hyung, aku hanya tak ingin kau semakin tersiksa seperti ini."

**Blam**

Changminpun pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih duduk sambil menunduk memikirkan semua ucapan dongsaengnya.

Ia sadar, ia tak bisa bermain-main seperti ini, perasaan cintanya pada Jaejoong tak bisa terus di simpan dan lagi ia tak ingin ada yang mendekati calon istrinya itu, bagaimanapun ia dan Jaejoong telah di takdirkan bersama. Peduli setan jika Jaejoong itu normal, ia akan membuat Jaejoong mencintainya, bagaimanapun caranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lagi_.

Jaejoong terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang ia kenali tergeletak dengan luka cakar serta leher yang terkoyak dengan darah yang bersimbah keluar dengan banyaknya namun kini darah itu telah mongering menyebabkan bau amis sarat karat besi yang begitu kentara.

Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya kaku tak bisa di gerakkan, bagaimanapun sosok itu baru ia kenal kemarin saat ia hendak piket. _**Byun Baekhyun.**_ Hoobaenya yang berbaik hati membantunya membawakan seember air.

Tubuh namja manis itu tergeletak dengan lemah di sebelah meja Jaejoong, dan di tembok itu kembali ada sebuah tulisan. 'I got you' itulah tulisan yang berada di tembok itu.

Jaejoong dengan perlahan mendekati tulisan itu, semua pasang mata yang berada di kelas itu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku melihat Baekhyun bersama Jaejoong kemarin sebelum aku pulang, ia pasti benar-benar pembawa sial." Bisik seorang siswa yang berada cukup jauh dengan Jaejoong tetapi Jaejoong dapat mendengarnya, ia sendiri tak peduli, ia terus mendekat kearah tembok, ia menyentuh tulisan itu secara perlahan.

'sret'

Jaejoong terbelalak sambil menatap jarinya. Ada noda darah di sana, ia menatap tembok itu lagi dan matanya tak bisa terbelalak lebih dari itu.

Tulisan itu luntur.

Ia tahu ada yang salah disini.

Pembunuhnya bukan si pemilik lonceng kecil itu.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa lega, ia tahu yang membunuh Baekhyun bukan orang yang sama.

BUAGHH

"Dasar pembawa sial!" teriak seorang namja bertubuh jangkung yang melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Ugh…" Jaejoong meringis kesakitan sambil menyentuh rahangnya yang terasa ngilu, ia masih dalam keadaan terduduk.

Namja jangkung di hadapannya memandangnya benci dan jijik. Namja itu tengah menangis.

"Seharusnya aku tak membiarkan Baekkie mendekatimu! Brengsek!" teriak namja jangkung yang Jaejoong ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol. Namjachingu Baekhyun.

BUAAGGHHH

Lagi. Jaejoong hanya terdiam saat Chanyeol memukul perutnya.

Nafas Chanyeol tampak terengah-engah karena emosinya yang memuncak.

"Pembawa sial!"

Buaghh

Brakkk

Kali ini bukan hanya Chanyeol tetapi para siswa yang berada di sana berhasil mengeroyok Jaejoong yang hanya bisa pasrah.

'Apa ini batas terakhirnya?' batin Jaejoong yang meringkuk menerima semua pukulan di tubuhnya.

Apa yang ia harapkan? Seseorang yang datang menolongnya? Jaejoong tak yakin ada yang mau menyelamatkannya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sosok seorang namja bermata musang yang memancarkan aura dingin itu.

"Yu-Yunho…" lirih Jaejoong yang hanya bisa di dengarnya sendiri.

BUAAGHH

Tepat saat itu sebuah kursi menghantam tubuhnya.

"PEMBAWA SIALL!"

**Di Tempat Lain.**

'Yu-Yunho…'

**Deg**

Jantung Yunho berdetak dengan keras, firasatnya mengatakan jika Jaejoongnya dalam bahaya.

"Changmin! Ppali! Kita harus sampai ke sekolah secepatnya!" teriak Yunho panic.

"Mwo? Memangnya ada apa hyung?" tanya Changmin heran.

"JANGAN BANYAK BERTANYA! LAKUKAN SAJA!" bentak Yunho dengan mata yang kini sudah memerah sepekat darah.

"N-Ne." dengan kecepatan tinggi Changmin membawa mobilnya menuju sekolah.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut yang kini duduk di samping Yunho sambil mengelus punggung Yunho.

"Jaejoong… dia dalam bahaya." Lirih Yunho membuat semuanya tersentak. Yoochun tentu tahu, ini semua karena Yunho dan Jaejoong memang sudah terikat jadi Yunho tentu tahu jika Jaejoong dalam masalah, apalagi ia bukan seorang manusia.

**CKITTT**

Mobil Yunho terparkir dengan asal-asalan sedangkan ke-empat orang di dalamnya langsung berlari menuju kelas Yunho dan Jaejoong.

**Brak**

Ke-empat orang itu tersentak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Yunho sudah tampak murka melihat Jaejoong yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Semuanya terdiam, mereka tentu tahu seorang Jung yang cukup terkenal dengan perusahaan Jung Corp yang bergerak di bidang Entertaiment itu, meski kedua Jung itu tak begitu tersorot tetapi siapa yang tak kenal dengan hyung keduanya Jung Heechul salah satu Ceo yang terkenal.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Yunho menggeram, kukunya sudah mulai keluar sedangkan Changmin hanya menatap gelisah Yunho, ia takut Yunho akan lepas kendali.

"Tak ada yang mau menjawab?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi, dan semua orang masih tetap terdiam.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita bawa Jaejoong hyung. Ia terluka parah." Seru Kyuhyun yang kini hendak memapah Jaejoong yang sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka.

Dengan cepat Yunho mengendong Jaejoong ala bridal style.

"Jika ini terulang lagi, aku akan mematahkan leher kalian dengan tanganku sendiri. siapapun yang berani menyentuh Jaejoong, akan berhadapan denganku." Ucap Yunho menusuk membuat seluruh murid disana menelan ludah dengan susah.

Yunho dengan cepat pergi dari kelasnya menuju parkiran diikuti Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Yoochun.

Sesosok orang berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas itu dengan santai.

Tap tap tap.

'Jadi ia benar calon istrimu itu, Jung? Sebelum malam itu, aku harus membunuh Jaejoong.' Batin sosok itu sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : Haloha~ Death Knell kembali ^^**

**Panjang ga nih chap ini? Menurutku sih udah cukup ya berhubung tanganku juga udah pegel hehe *plak***

**Ayo, apa yang kurang dari chap ini?**

**Typo? Pasti ada ya.**

**YunJae moment? Kurang banyak ya?**

**Lalu, apa lagi?**

**Mianhae ne, hiatusnya cukup lama.**

**Oh iya, karena PenName saya ini banyak yang protes karena biasanya saya buat KyuMin, eh disini Kyu jadi Uke hehe Mianhae ya, ini tuntutan peran. Soalnya klo di buat Se7Min entah kenapa aku ga terlalu suka Changmin jadi uke nah kebetulan juga aku suka ChangKyu ya ku buat ChangKyu deh. Terus alasan lainnya itu karena mereka sama – sama evil :p**

**Kan unyu(?) banget kalo di gabungin gitu :p**

**Tapi, kalian masalah ga nih kalo ada pair ChangKyu? Aku sih bisa aja membelok ceritanya jadi ChangKyu Cuma temenan aja gitu.**

**Oke, akhir kata.**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L**

**YunJae is REAL!**


End file.
